The present application relates to a radiation detector array having a shielding layer for shielding an electronics sub-assembly of the detector array from radiation photons. It finds particular application in the field of x-ray and gamma-ray radiation systems utilized in medical, security, and/or industrial applications, for example.
Radiation systems such as CT systems, single-photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) systems, digital projection systems, and/or line-scan systems, for example, are useful to provide information, or images, of interior aspects of an object under examination. Generally, the object is exposed to radiation comprising photons (e.g., such as x-rays, gamma rays, etc.), and an image(s) is formed based upon the radiation absorbed and/or attenuated by the interior aspects of the object, or rather a number of radiation photons that are able to pass through the object. Highly dense aspects of the object typically absorb and/or attenuate more radiation than less dense aspects, and thus an aspect having a higher density, such as a bone or metal, for example, will be apparent when surrounded by less dense aspects, such as muscle or clothing.
Radiation systems generally comprise, among other things, one or more radiation sources (e.g., an x-ray source, gamma-ray source, etc.) and a detector array. The detector array comprises, among other things, a radiation detection sub-assembly and an electronics sub-assembly. The radiation detection sub-assembly is configured to convert radiation impingent thereon into electrical charge and the electronics sub-assembly is configured to, among other things, readout electrical charge that has accumulated within the radiation detection sub-assembly and/or digitize an analog signal generated from the readout. While the radiation detection sub-assembly converts most of the radiation impingent thereon into electrical charge, a small percentage of the radiation that impinges the radiation detection sub-assembly traverses the radiation detection sub-assembly and is incident upon the electronics sub-assembly. This interaction of radiation with the electronics sub-assembly may damage the electronics sub-assembly and/or shorten a lifespan of electronics disposed therein, for example.